Tomoyo's Long Lost Twin, Tomoko!
by AnimeSoaringStarz
Summary: *Chappie One* One day Tomoyo gets a mystery phone call from someone named Tomoko Daidouji... Read and Find Out! R+R
1. Phone Call from a Sister

Tomoyo's long, lost sister, **Tomoko!!!**

By SmileyStar

Disclaimer- I don't own any of them. The name Tomoko was made by the Flintstones kids show, I was watching one day, cause I was really **bored! **Have fun reading!

~*~

Chapter 1

The Stranger Awaits

One bright sunny day, Tomoyo was sitting on her couch, waiting beside her phone to get a call from Sakura. _Ring, ring!_ Tomoyo picked up her phone in at least half a second. 

"Hello?" Tomoyo asked.

"Who is this?" said a stranger unknown to Tomoyo. 

"Hello? Sakura??!!" Tomoyo practically screamed. 

"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeee! You didn't have to yell, you know. It's just a joke!" Sakura said. 

"Well, excuse me! You obviously didn't need to scare me!" Tomoyo snapped. 

"So, what's up?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Nothing really. I just woke up and oh yeah, do you want to go to--"Sakura was broke off.

" Wait, hold on Sakura. I've got another call to answer." Tomoyo put Sakura on hold.

"Hello?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Hello? Syoaron? Meling? Hello?" Tomoyo asked again. 

"Well, hello there Tomoyo." said a strange voice that sounded like………TOMOYO!!!!

"Who the heck is this?" Tomoyo asked

"Tomoyo, this may sound strange, but I'm your long, lost sis. I'll be going to Japan in a couple of days. I'm currently living in Hawaii, in the U.S.A" Tomoko said. 

__

Tomoko? Who? What? Why would mom do that? Tomoyo thought in her head. 

"Tomoko? How did you find our number, and where we live?" Tomoyo said.

****

"Well, as soon as my foster mom told me, I started looking for my birth certificate. I found it in a small box with Japanese writing on it that actually said "To Tomoko" on the cover. Inside of it was my birth certificate, adoption certificate, and pictures mom and you when you were a baby." Tomoko replied.

"So, the papers told you our number, address, and all those other things?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah. Look, I'm sort of in a rush right now, so just tell mom that I'm coming in 12 days. Deal?" Tomoko asked.

"Yeah, okay." Tomoyo said.

__

Click.

__

Click.

"Hi, Sakura!" Tomoyo said.

"Welcome back, Tomoyo! Nice to be talking to you (hehe!)!" Sakura said.

__

"Ahh, what time is it Tomoyo?" Sonomi said from the nearby room.

"Uhh, Sakura, meet me at my mansion (you know, Tomoyo really **does have a mansion**) around 11:30 this morning. I have an important event coming soon in 12 days." Tomoyo said.

"Really? What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell you later." Tomoyo said. 

"Bye." Sakura said 

"Bye, see ya around 11:30!" Tomoyo replied.

~_*~ Later, at breakfast_~*~

"Tomoyo, you seem like you're hiding something. What's wrong?" Sonomi asked.

"Mom, you know who Tomoko Daidouji is?" Tomoyo said

Sonomi gasped. "You…you know about…Tomoko?" Sonomi asked.

"Yeah, I know. She's coming in 12 days. I can't believe you've been hiding this from me! But, it's forgivable, don't worry mom! I know she's my sis! I know she lives in Hawaii! Don't worry!" Tomoyo said.

"Okay, Tomoyo? She's not you're sis. She's your **twin**." Sonomi said.

__

~The end of Chap. 1~

__

What will happen next? Will Tomoko actually like Tomoyo? Will it make an impact on Sakura, Syaoran, Kero, and all the other characters on CCS? I am now starting on Chapter 2, Meeting people can be painful sometimes.


	2. Meeting can be painful sometimes

Tomoyo's long, lost, **twin sister, Tomoko!**

By Smiley Star ^_^

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything CCS, or the name Tomoko. Enjoy! ^_^

~*~

Chapter 2

Meeting can be painful sometimes

Okay, this is the part that happened right after Sonomi tells Tomoyo that Tomoko is her twin (not her sis).

"Really? How come you never told me this?" Tomoyo asked

"Well, when I had you, I decided that I would start my 'my parenting life' again." Sonomi said.

"Oh. Well, Sakura's coming at 11:30, you know." Tomoyo said.

"Well, okay. You know she's welcome anytime. That poor girl. Maybe I'll tell a Sonomi & Nadeshiko adventure. That'll cheer her up about Nadeshiko." Sonomi said.

"I'll be in my room, then. " Tomoyo said.

"Okay." Sonomi said.

Page in Tomoyo's Diary (Tomoyo's P.O.V)

I wonder what Tomoko's like. Does she like soba and sushi, like me? Maybe she likes videotaping like I do. Will she like Sakura? She'll probably believe in the Clow, if we told her the story. She won't believe that Sakura is the Master of the Clow! Oh, no! A horrible thought just came upon my mind. What if she already knows about Clow Reed, Kero, and Yue! What if she's actually planning a plot to do something to Sakura and be Master of the CLOW!!! What if she steals the clowbook, steals the cards, and rips them? I've got to warn Sakura!

~At the Mansion, when Sakura comes~

"Hi, Sakura!" Tomoyo said.

"Hey, there. What's up?" Sakura asked.

"Well, my **twin sis** is coming in 12 days." Tomoyo said.

"Really? What's her name?" Sakura asked.

"Tomoko. But, she could steal the cards, if we told her the story of the Clow, ya know." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, right. Then we won't tell the story to her! Besides, the cards are under my control! I wrote my name on each and every card." Sakura said.

"What if she already knows the story? What will you do then?" Tomoyo asked.

__

A long silence was between the two friends, staring at each other. Another question came up.

"What if she plans to do something to the cards?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, not much people believe in the Clow. Maybe she won't do anything." Sakura said.

"Well, she could know. If she's heard of it in, like a fairy tale or legend." Tomoyo said.

"Okay, now I'm panicking." Sakura said.

"Well, I'm afraid meeting Tomoko is gonna be PAINFUL!!!" Tomoyo said

__

~End of Chapter 2~

I wonder what's gonna happen next? Will Tomoko do something to the Star Cards? Is Tomoko gonna steal anything else, like Tomoyo's boyfriend, Eriol, or Sakura's boyfriend, (we all know this) Syaoran? Find out in chappie three, At the airport. 


End file.
